crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripper Roo/Gallery
Promotional Art ''Crash Bandicoot Roo.jpg|Promotional artwork with Ripper Roo and Crash Bandicoot Japanese Ripper Roo Crash 1.png|Japanese promotional art for Ripper Roo. Ripper Roo Crash 1.png Japan crash 1 inside cover.jpg Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Doctor roo.gif|Promotional artwork for Ripper Roo in his Doctor Roo outfit. Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken Page 108.PNG|Ripper Roo in ''Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. ''Crash Team Racing Rooctr.png|Promotional artwork of Ripper Roo in his kart in ''Crash Team Racing. ctr japanese ripper roo.png V jump strategy Ripper Roo.jpg|Japanese guide for the Ripper Roo boss race from Crash Bandicoot Racing Official Strategy by V Jump Books. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Data_0x241d49d8.png|Promo art for CBNK2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy cory-turner-ripper-1.jpg cory-turner-ripper-2.jpg cory-turner-ripper-3.jpg cory-turner-ripper-4.jpg Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled nitro fueled comic ripper roo.png|Ripper Roo in the ''Nitro-Fueled comic. CTRNF Ripper Roo.jpg Ripper Roo (racing).png|Ripper Roo going back to speed. Cww-roo2.png Cww-roo.png CTR GP2-02.jpg|Ripper Roo and Crash racing on Prehistoric Playground. In-Game ''Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as he appears in ''Crash Bandicoot. Ripper Roo's Ending.jpg|Ripper Roo in the 100% ending of Crash Bandicoot Ripper Roo's Waterfall.png|Ripper Roo's boss arena in Crash Bandicoot Crash 1 Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's boss icon. Ripper Roo 45.png|Ripper Roo in the introductory cutscene to his boss battle in Crash Bandicoot. roo2.png|Ripper Roo's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Ripper Roo Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Ripper Roo in his blonde wig in ''Crash Bandicoot 2 Ripper Roo Crash 2.png|Ripper Roo in his Doctor Roo outfit in Crash Bandicoot 2 Ripper roo mug.png|Roo's boss icon in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo3.png|Ripper Roo's boss arena in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. roo4.png|Ripper Roo reading a book in the intro cutscene to his boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo5.png|Ripper Roo noticing Crash in the intro cutscene to his boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. roo6.png|Ripper Roo's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2. ''Crash Team Racing CTR Ripper Roo.png|Roo's podium model in ''CTR. Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo.png|Roo's icon in CTR: Crash Team Racing CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Front).png|Roo's model during races CTR Ripper Roo In-Kart (Back).png|A back view of Roo's model during races. Ripper Roo's Poster.png|Roo's boss challenge gate in CTR: Crash Team Racing. Ripperrooctr.jpg|Ripper Roo's cutscene in CTR: Crash Team Racing. Ripper Roo CTR Review Copy.png|CTR Review Copy ctr ripper roo victory.png|Ripper Roo wins. ctr ripper roo loss.png|Ripper Roo loses. ''Crash Bash Crash Bash Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo as he appears in ''Crash Bash ''Crash Twinsanity Twinsanity.png|Ripper Roo in ''Crash Twinsanity. RipperRooTwinsanity.png Ripper roo crash twinsanity.png Ripper_roo_and_dingodile.png Lunch.png|"...Lunch?" ''Crash Nitro Kart 2 1576612338318.png|Ripper Roo's icon in Crash Nitro Kart 2. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Ripper roo 6.png|Roo's design during races in ''Crash Bandicoot: Nitro Kart 3D 1576612267328.png|Ripper Roo's icon. ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Ripperroocbnk2head.png|Ripper Roo's icon in ''Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2. CBNK2Hud.jpg|Ripper Roo and friends racing in CBNK2. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Rippernsanetrilogy.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Ripper_Roo.png|Ripper Roo in the ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. N Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo N Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo in the N. Sane Trilogy. 20180722 214711.jpg|Ripper Roo's epilogue in the N. Sane Trilogy. Ripper Roo Icon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Ripper Roo's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo Icon.png|Ripper Roo's icon from the N. Sane Trilogy. riporcloze.png riprgame.png rippurcred.png rippurcredjapan.png Dr. Ripper Roo NSane.png Crash2ripperroobossfight.jpg 98109c358ac931ab681698e0b851ae6a.png Dr._Ripper_Roo_Defeat_NSane.png ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo (CTR).png|Ripper Roo getting ready to cough up a key. (Literally) Screen-Shot-2019-03-28-at-8.21.04-AM.png Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo's icon. nf victory ripper roo.png|Ripper Roo wins. nf defeat ripper roo.png|Ripper Roo loses. ripper roo green.png|Ripper Roo's Green skin. ripper roo yellow.png|Ripper Roo's Yellow skin. ripper roo pink.png|Ripper Roo's Pink skin. ripper roo gentleman.png|Ripper Roo's Gentleman skin. ripper roo mad scientist.png|Ripper Roo's Mad Scientist skin. Ripper_roo_sticker.png|Ripper Roo's portrait. CTRNF-Green_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo's icon. CTRNF-Yellow_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo's Yellow icon. CTRNF-Pink_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo's Pink icon. 1576613512215.png|Ripper Roo's Gentleman icon. CTRNF-Mad1-Scientist_Ripper_Roo_Icon.png|Ripper Roo's Mad Scientist icon. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot joe pearson komodo and ripper.jpg|An early concept of Ripper Roo, alongside concepts for the Komodo Brothers. Ripper Roo Bio Concept.png|Concept art for Ripper Roo in the profile page for the character in the Crash Bandicoot Bible. Roosketch.gif|Concept art for Ripper Roo by Charles Zembillas. Crash Twinsanity'' Komodo_Joe_(Crash_Twinsanity).jpeg|Concept art of Ripper Roo playing cards with some of Cortex's other henchmen from Twinsanity. Merchandise tumblr_mss9xwfwe21s071aro1_1280.jpg|Ripper Roo's concept art by Charles Zembillas for a toyline. Cb3 pinstripe.jpg|Concept art for the cancelled Resaurus figure. FanRipperRooFigure.jpeg|Prototype of a cancelled Resaurus Ripper Roo action figure. funko vinyl ripper roo.png|2019 Ripper Roo Funko vinyl. Videos Ripper Roo - Boss #1 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part #6) Crash Bandicoot 1 - Ripper Roo Boss Music Ripper Roo - Boss 2 - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 6) Crash Team Racing - Roo Tubes Music CTR Ripper Roo laugh taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 1 - Ripper Roo Boss Fight Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 2 - Ripper Roo Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Category:Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled